


To Be Insane Character Forms

by Hartheon_Aster_Utane



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartheon_Aster_Utane/pseuds/Hartheon_Aster_Utane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://www.wattpad.com/user/Hartheon_Aster_Utane<br/>Info about TBI characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

FORM

Name:

Alias:

Date of Birth:

Age:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Actor/celebrity lookalike:

Sexual Orientation:

Love Interest: 

Family:

Favorite color:

Category:

Percentage:

Personality:

Background/Past experiences:

Any second languages:


	2. Main Character 1: Hartheon Aster Utane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info of Hart

Name: Hartheon Aster Utane

Alias: Hart

Date of Birth: May 29, 2029

Age: 17

Hair color: Jet Black

Eye color: Cobalt Blue

Actor/celebrity lookalike: Logan Lerman

Sexual Orientation: Gay

Love Interest: Robert Allen Delante

Family:  
-Brother: Mark Utane, 22, Construction Worker (As of book 3)  
-Father: Caleb Utane, Deceased (Died after Hart turned 14)  
-Mother: Emily Utane, Deceased (Died giving birth to Hart)  
-Husband: Robert Delante, 21, Actor (As of Book 3)  
-Son: Peter Utane, 18, Unemployed

Favorite color: Blue

Category: Born as a half and Half (Read to find out what this means)

Percentage: 78%

Insanity signs: When he's turning Insane, he usually clutches to the fabric of his shirt where his heart is because he says it feels like it's being squeezed. It looks like he's having a seizure of some sort which makes him fall to the ground. His attitude during Insanity is usually with a sass-like or challenging tone, usually calls everyone 'sweet-cheeks' or 'bootyful' repeatedly, and acts very flirtatious towards men (As per usual) but also towards women as well. His attitude towards Robbie increases dramatically in this stage, only described as so because whenever he's around Robbie in his Insane state, he likes to touch him much more... intimately, usually by stroking his chest in a loving manner and flirting.

Personality: He's always been a nice person, more worried about everyone else rather than himself. He's a feminist atheist (Meaning he doesn't believe in God (Atheist) and thinks all genders should have equal rights (Feminist)), and a little bit of an Activist as well (Meaning he stands up for things like being Gay and anti-bullying). To strangers he may seem as a little too hyper, but he's really just acting so that no one gets worried about him. The only one who knows he does this is Robbie, his boyfriend from the age of 15 as well as husband in the two later books. Very suicidal.

Background/Past experiences: He and Mark were always close brothers. Mark was 5 when he was born, and he was almost as disappointed as his father to find out that Hart was a half and half. But when their mother died shortly after giving birth, about an hour or two after he was born, their father went from disappointed to despised. He let Hart grow up for the first two years before he started to hit him, though the actual beating started at 7. His father forced Hart to work for the family, since he was unemployed and loved Mark too much to let him, so Hart was constantly outside the house either at school or work. He usually got home around 7-10 (7 only because his job needed people and his co-workers let him go home whenever they could, out of sympathy and care for him) and had to wake up around 5 to start getting ready for school because the water from their shower was always cold and the pressure practically threw the water on him, which irritated and sometimes opened cuts and scars and bruises. He was first raped by his father at 9 and got beat up at school along with the beatings at home. He was in a coma in bed for two weeks at one point and lost his job, causing his father to get absolutely infuriated and beat him even more. Finally, after 5 more years of work, beating, and rape, Mark was able to step in (He was never home whenever his father hurt Hart and Hart told him people at school were doing it) after waking up to Hart screaming one morning. At his age of 19 he was strong enough to hold his father back long enough to get Hart out of the house, but his father ripped a door frame beam from the wall (He wasn't that strong but it was the one in the house falling apart) and went to throw it at Mark, but only succeeded in driving a nail through the back of his skull by lifting the beam to a vertical angle. Then he fell and the beam caught Mark on the back, and Mark now has a long scar on his back from that incident. Mark's best friends Derek and Stephanie's parents bought them a house which is the one they continue to live in until Hart turns 17, when the breakout happens.

Any second languages: Knows a little bit of Japanese and Spanish.


	3. Main Character 2

Name: Robert Allen Delante

Alias: Robbie

Book: 1-3

Date of Birth: November 26, 2025

Age: 21

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Hazel

Actor/celebrity lookalike: Chace Crawford

Sexual Orientation: Gay

Love Interest: Hartheon Utane

Family:  
-Foster Sister: Stephanie Meyer, 22, Fashion Designer (Book 3)  
-Brother: James ??? Delante, 24 (Book 2)  
-Father: Jonathan ??? Delante, Deceased (Died in a car crash with his wife)  
-Mother: Genevieve ??? Delante, Deceased (Died in a car crash with her husband (No Dip, Sherlock))  
-Husband: Hart Utane, 17, Unemployed  
-Son: Peter Utane, 18, Unemployed

Favorite color: Blue

Category: Sane

Percentage: 6%

Personality: A nice, hard-working man. He isn't very serious most of the time, usually just a funny guy who likes to sleep and taunt Hart endlessly. But if the situation really comes down to it, he can be serious enough for anything. He likes to play Guitar when he comes across one, but never got into a big passion of playing because instruments were rare when he was younger because of the decline, resources had to be used for more important things.

Background/Past experiences: Robbie and his brother (Older by 3 years) and their parents were always close and a loving family. They were what a family should be called; Everyone was open and everyone helped each other with their problems. Their parents knew they were gay when James was 6 and when Robbie was 8, which helped their relationship overall. Their parents died in a car crash when Robbie was 12, therefore forcing James into getting a job. At first he was gentle, like any brother should be; he was as heartbroken as Robbie but since Robbie was younger, he didn't understand as much per say so James kept himself strong for him. But throughout the next three years he got meaner. At age 15, Robbie was about in the same place Hart had started at, and James and his friends raped Robbie on his birthday. They were caught beating him up in a small room in a store on a camera, and were put in jail. Robbie's only friend Stephanie found out and told her parents, who took him in and cared for him. He was a bit of a nerd, mainly just your typical emo, suicidal kid with a bad past who was desperately trying to forget everything and think of the future. He met Hart when he was 19 on Hart's 15th birthday, since Stephanie and Mark were best friends and Mark invited Robbie. Robbie fell in love with Hart almost immediately at first sight, and the two hung out as 'broskis' (As Hart put it) for a while until Robbie finally braved himself and kissed him. If this relationship had gone on this way, Hart would have ended up topping Robbie, but because of the crash, it ended up the other way around.

Any second languages: Spanish, a little German


	4. Side Character 1

Name: Mark Jonathan Utane

Alias: None

Book: 1-3

Date of Birth: June 18, 2024

Age: 22

Hair color: Milk Chocolate Brown

Eye color: Light Blue

Actor/celebrity lookalike: Dylan O'Brien

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Love Interest: Jason Lyon (Book 3)

Family:  
-Brother: Hart Utane, 17, Unemployed  
-Father: Caleb Utane, Deceased (Died when he was 19)  
-Mother: Emily Utane, Deceased (Died when he was 5)  
-Husband: Jason Lyon, 16,  
-Biological (yes) son: Tyler Lyon

Favorite color:

Category: Sane

Percentage: 2%

Insanity signs: None

Personality: He's a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, likes to see the good side in most situations but knows that not everything is going to turn out well. He's always been a little disappointed that his brother turned out to be a half and half ("Why couldn't I have a non-psychotic brother...?"), but he loves Hart and would never ask of anything to change him. He's always had attraction toward Robbie, used to have a small crush on him. But now it's just sexual attraction (though he feels quite guilty for it... ;_; "My poor baby Harty..."), and he's actually tried to coax Robbie into... things. They've kissed a few times, but everyone knows that 1, Mark is only depressed when that happens, 2, Robbie loves Hart and no-one else that way, and 3, that it's usually just a peck on the lips but sometimes the kissing gets a tiny bit more heated. Robbie kisses Hart passionately while Robbie kisses Mark gently and in a soothing manner.

Background/Past experiences: Mark grew up on the safe side of his father. He didn't know of the beatings and rape (Since they always happened the weekends that Mark was with his friends), but he knew that his father hit him in front of him every so often. It took 7 years for him for him to realize that Hart was lying whenever he said 'A kid at school did it' or 'I'm fine, don't worry about it' or anything of the sort, when he heard Hart screaming one morning. He had rushed downstairs to find his father beating Hart up, and then quickly took it upon himself to help his brother. After about ten minutes of running and fighting, their father had accidentally killed himself and Mark had a gash down his back from wood that had hit him. He developed Primary Spontaneous Pneumothorax, a disease sort of thing referred to as a collapsed lung. It's when one of your lungs get a hole in it and the air escapes and gets between your lung and your chest, causing the lung to collapse. He gets two more in book 2 and three more in book 3 (Lol).

Any second languages: A tiny bit of Japanese, a bit more of Spanish and even less of German.


End file.
